


Бесконечный цикл

by Anonymous



Series: Дендронекрономикон [1]
Category: Original - Fandom, dendronecronomicon
Genre: Gen, War Aftermath, gorgons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, который недавно пережил несколько тяжелых войн и только строит мирное общество, кочевое племя горгон рано или поздно возвращается к руинам старой столицы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконечный цикл

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст - один из приквелов большой детективной истории, которая называется "Дендронекрономикон". Эфа - второстепенный персонаж основной истории, который по своей яркости конкурирует с основными персонажами.

Рано или поздно, но каждое кочевое племя возвращалось на руины Каменного царства. Именно руины были первым осознанным воспоминанием Эфы. Бесконечная синева неба над головой, зеленое море степей за спиной и серая громада гор перед глазами. От гор веяло холодом. В воздухе было столько запахов, что от них шла кругом голова, на которой растерянно шипели змеи. Эфа невольно поднимала к голове руки, чтобы приласкать своих змей, но успевала погладить только пару-другую, а потом ее снова отвлекало какое-нибудь новое, никогда ранее не испытанное, ощущение. Горгоны вокруг Эфы устраивались на ночлег, но она не могла помочь в обустройстве лагеря – слишком поглощена была окружающим миром. Впрочем, ее никто не беспокоил, хотя змеи улавливали порой вибрацию от добродушных смешков – каждый из племени в свое время оказался у руин впервые.  
Эфа тогда полюбила горы отчаянно и сильно, и не было в ее жизни лучше момента, чем тот, когда отец объявлял: «Поворачиваем к истокам». Маленькая Эфа вихрем проносилась по стоянке – или от начала процессии к концу, – чтобы рассказать всем и немедленно, что скоро к горам!  
Шли годы. Горы не менялись, оставаясь незыблемой громадой, отгораживающей степи от другого – благоустроенного – мира. Горы не менялись, а вот Эфа менялась. Помимо гор она стала замечать не исчезнувший за столько лет отзвук гари. А затем отец показал ей руины. Он просто сказал однажды, когда вьюки уже подъезжали к горам:  
\- Разбивайте лагерь. Главный – Косус. Эфа, следуй за мной.  
И Эфа подчинилась. Она всегда подчинялась, иначе и быть не могло. Ведь ее отец был самым умным, самым могущественным – ханом целого племени! Разумеется, он знал лучше.  
Они долго ехали, солнце окончательно склонилось к горизонту, окрашивая степь в тревожный оранжевый цвет, когда отец Эфы остановился.  
\- Смотри.  
Эфа широко распахнула глаза, все ее змеи взвились в защитном жесте, и будь кто-то в тот момент рядом – ему бы не поздоровилось. Эфа была молода, но уже вполне смертоносна.  
Они приехали в уютную долину между подошв двух гор, по одной из которых сбегала быстрая речка. Это было идеальное место для города, только город был мертв. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Эфа свесилась с вьюка, и ее вырвало едкой желчью – и она подумала вяло, что практически ничего не ела все время, что племя шло к горам, слишком нервничала и хотела увидеть чудо.  
А вместо чуда ей теперь показывали кошмар. Чуткие языки эф вылавливали из воздуха квинтэссенцию ужаса и боли. Ей казалось, что она не может дышать от гари, но легкие послушно наполнялись свежим горным воздухом.  
Город в долине не был просто заброшен обитателями. Его явно постарались полностью уничтожить, стереть с лица земли. От огромного каменного дворца остался только фундамент, глыбы, из которых он был сложен, валялись вокруг, почерневшие и оплавившиеся от жара. От остальных зданий осталось еще меньше, уцелели только редкие дома на уступах, смотревшие вниз пустыми глазницами бывших окон.  
\- Это что? – растерянно спросила Эфа отца. – Это как?! Это зачем?!!  
Под конец она уже почти кричала, и ее крик отражался от гор на противоположной стороне долины, и отец морщился. Наверное, в этот момент она и перестала смотреть на него, как на божество. Разве же божества морщатся?  
\- Ты должна знать, - сухо сказал он. – Вот что сделали с нашим народом.  
\- Кто? Почему? – Эфа растерянно смотрела то на отца, то на долину, и змеи встревожено шевелились, готовые встретиться с опасностью. Только вот опасность давно ушла из долины, вместе с жизнью всех жителей.  
\- Здесь было Каменное Царство, - отец отвернулся, посмотрел на разрушенный город. – Когда змеиные народы захотели перейти на ту сторону гор, Царство стерли с лица земли.  
\- Да кто же?! – выкрикнула Эфа, вздергивая вьюка на дыбы, и все ее змеи встопорщились, готовясь атаковать.  
\- Эльфы, - выплюнул отец. – Там еще остались… монументы. В городе были только женщины, старики и дети – его считали достаточно защищенным. Они защищались как могли, и не все ушли в тот день.  
Эфа пришпорила вьюка, и тот понесся в долину. Она чувствовала, как начинает кружиться голова от ауры этого места и спешила успеть до города, пока не упала в обморок. На подходах к городу не было ни одной статуи, напрасно она рыскала. Статуи нашлись на улицах, в остатках домов – не потревоженные ни огнем, ни временем. Ничто не берет проклятые статуи горгон. И эти статуи рассказали ей о том, что произошло, куда лучше, чем могли бы даже очевидцы, хотя Эфа и знала – вряд ли кто-то выжил. Эльфы проникли в город незамеченными. Им не был нужен честный бой, они спешили вырезать город ночью, во сне. Всех тех женщин, детей и стариков. Но те все равно сопротивлялись. И тогда эльфы выпустили на волю огонь. Змеелюды огонь боялись и ненавидели, так уж они были устроены – хоть и приручили его для костров. Мало кто владел заклинаниями огня, но и заклинаниями воды достаточной силы вряд ли кто владел. Конечно, уцелевшие пытались погасить огонь, но он же был магический, способный гореть на голых камнях – и защитники погибали один за другим. А пытавшихся бежать вокруг города ожидали эльфийские лучники.  
Эльфы хотели, чтобы армия змеиного народа вернулась в разоренное гнездо, а получилось, что гнезда вовсе не осталось.  
Из последних сил, на грани сознания, Эфа повернула вьюка к отцу.  
Позже, уже в лагере, когда она пришла в себя, она спросила отца:  
\- Зачем мы возвращаемся?  
\- Чтобы помнить, - кратко ответил отец. Память Эфа могла понять, растравливание ран – нет. Но ее мнение никто не спрашивал. И она следовала за своим ханом, за своим отцом, и каждый раз он брал ее к остаткам великого города – и потихоньку Эфа начала ненавидеть. Сначала эльфов, которые это сотворили. Потом отца, который ни разу не спросил, а хочет ли Эфа поехать за ним, только приказывал – следовать. А потом и обожаемые некогда горы, ставшие символом циклического мучения.  
\- Я хочу пройти инициацию, - однажды сказала Эфа отцу. Эфе было восемьдесят три года, и она считала себя достаточно взрослой. Отец глянул на нее удивленно.  
\- Ты прошла. Тогда, в долине. Разве тебе никто не сказал?  
Эфа о визитах на руины Каменного Царства ни с кем не говорила, кроме отца, но решила не отвлекаться на мелочи.  
\- Это значит, я теперь могу получить отдельный шатер и вступить в совет?  
\- Конечно, нет! – хохотнул отец. – Отдельный шатер у тебя появится, когда ты понесешь будущего хана, а женщина в совете племени – и вовсе немыслимо.  
И ушел. А Эфа стояла, как оглушенная, все змеи бессильно повисли, и даже не могла оглянуться ему вслед.  
Она никогда ни с кем из племени особо не общалась, гордая дочь хана, и теперь отчаянно думала, что ей даже не с кем поговорить. Просто поговорить. Вряд ли был какой-то способ переубедить хана и совет, но хотя бы просто поддержка Эфе очень бы не помешала. Только у нее никого не было. Она была одна. Пришлось самой приходить в себя, напоминать постоянно змеям, чтобы те не висели безжизненно, а двигались и наблюдали. Эфа словно очнулась от долгого сладкого сна, чтобы обнаружить, что реальность совсем иная, чем ей представлялось. Она мечтала, что пройдет инициацию, вступит в совет, а после смерти хана (тут она всегда отрывалась от мечтаний, чтобы попросить у Живы долгую жизнь для отца) станет следующим, потому что она его прямой наследник. Она была готова сразиться за место и знала, что сделать это придется в любом случае, традиционная проверка на прочность. Она не была готова к тому, что ханом не станет никогда. Она жадно изучала реальность – и понимала, что прав у женщин нет. Мужчины охотились, делали оружие и инструменты, а женщины занимались всем остальным. Разбивкой лагеря, готовкой, уходом за вьюками, уходом за детьми. И мало у кого из ее ровесниц не было пары сорванцов. А еще – почти никто из девушек не проходил инициацию, как показали осторожные расспросы Эфы.  
Эфа пыталась понять, почему, – и не могла. Но совсем никто из девушек не был против такого расклада, зато многие ворчали, что и Эфе пора бы уже завести потомство. Эфа шарахалась от таких в ужасе. Да, она понимала, конечно, что рано или поздно придется завести ребенка, чтобы род не прервался, но сделать она это планировала как можно позже.  
Она замкнулась, пытаясь придумать, что же ей теперь делать. Из этой задумчивости ее вывел радостный отец. Ее отца мало что радовало в жизни, он всегда был слишком погружен в прошлое – гибель Каменного Царства – и проблемы племени.  
\- Я нашел тебе достойного жениха! – объявил Кроталус Каскавелла, хан племени Вайперидаэ, вызванной дочери. – Хан племени Ксенопелтидаэ отдаст в наше племя младшего сына. Тот станет достойным ханом.  
\- Прямо сейчас? – помертвевшими губами выговорила Эфа. Змеи замерли на ее голове, словно сами попали под страшный взгляд горгоны.  
\- Нет. Пока что Хайна учится в Университете, - отец вздохнул. – Для престижа племени было бы неплохо, чтобы и ты отучилась перед замужеством.  
В голове Эфы взметнулся вихрь мыслей. Она увидела выход – ну и пусть похожий на паническое бегство!  
\- Я готова, - сказала она словно бы нехотя. Отец улыбнулся ей мимолетно и пообещал вынести этот вопрос на обсуждение совета. Созыва совета Эфа дожидаться не стала – оседлала вьюка и унеслась в сторону ненавистных гор.

В Университете было лучше, чем в племени. Эфа смотрела вокруг и видела девушек – работающих, учащихся на факультетах типа боевого, пробивающихся к своей собственной жизни. Да, их было куда меньше, чем послушно следующих заветам родителей, но они были. И Эфа позволила себе надежду, что в этом мире – «по ту сторону гор» – она сможет хотя бы просто жить, одна, без категорически ненужных ей мужа и ребенка.  
А еще она думала. Город в долине был совсем не похож на тот, другой, сожженный дотла, но ее мучили кошмары. Она ночами видела, как студентов вырезают, а потом сжигают все и здесь – даже не было необходимости в магическом огне, в долине было достаточно растений. А путь наружу перекрывали горы!  
Горы, в которых не было ни одного прохода. Проснувшись однажды от кошмара, Эфа отправилась бесцельно кружить у подножия гор, в ложной надежде найти не замеченную ранее лазейку. А нашла свою соседку по дому.  
\- Не спится? – тихо спросила Таисия Ти-Кичель, вызывая раздраженное шипение змей. – Мне тоже. Как в капкане среди гор.  
Эфа присела рядом, прямо на землю. Она знала, что друиды не любят горы.  
\- И как справляешься?  
Таисия пожала плечами и улыбнулась.  
\- Я не могу их ненавидеть. Они слишком прекрасны.  
И в глазах у Таисии был тот давно забытый восторг, который Эфа испытывала когда-то в детстве, а потом совершенно забыла. Она перевела взгляд на горы.  
Те упирались пиками в звездное небо, величественный и молчаливые, и не было им дела до страхов двух девчонок. Снежные шапки сияли, а воздух был кристально чист и прохладен. Эфа втянула его в легкие, в пасть каждой из своих змей.  
\- Прекрасны, - подтвердила она.


End file.
